Snoring
by Moonrise31
Summary: Mustang has finally figured out a way to get out of his paperwork. Or is Hawkeye already on to him? Slight Royai. Very slight. But it's there. Re-uploaded!


**A/N: Okay... so last night, I was trying to sleep, but I had this song stuck in my head, so I was up till, like, midnight. When I finally got tired, my dad started snoring. I was in another room, one or two walls between us, and I could STILL hear him snoring. So of course, I couldn't sleep and I wrote this instead. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I probably could get a pointy stick...**

Master Sergeant Fuery yelped at the sudden interference in his communications line. Quickly recovering his composure, he adjusted some of the knobs in front of him and made sure his headphones were installed properly. The message came through again and he continued listening.

_SNORACK!_

There was the interference, louder this time. Fuery frowned and took off his headphones to examine them. Only then did he think to look up at his colleagues. Falman, Breda, and Havoc all had expressions that suggested they were in severe pain. Fuery realized that the interference was not on the radio, but in the room, coming from a certain colonel's desk, behind an untidy pile of paperwork.

"Oh, I suppose the Colonel drifted off again," he observed.

"Yup," Breda grinned. "How should we wake him up _this _time?"

Falman had a glint in his severely squinting eye. "As a matter of fact, I read some rather intriguing ideas just the other day…"

"Hey guys," Havoc held up a hand. "Maybe we should just do it the old-fashioned way—you know, poke his shoulder or something?"

Everyone, even Fuery, looked at the chain smoker like he had just sprouted an eye stalk on his nose.

"…With a stick!" Havoc continued, smirking. "A pointy stick!"

The others shrugged. "It could work," Breda conceded.

"_You_ could work," Hawkeye suggested as she stepped in. The officers grumbled and slowly went back to work.

_GRASNORT!_

Hawkeye's gaze slowly shifted to the source of the noise. She sighed. "Colonel."

Silence.

Her hand reached for her gun.

"Fine," Havoc muttered, "wake him up the _boring_ way."

Hawkeye looked at him.

"Not that anything's wrong with boring!" He said quickly. "Boring's good! Awesome! I live on boring!"

_Click_, went Hawkeye's pistol as she turned to the Colonel again. The men all flinched.

_RAGORK_! Mustang snored on.

Hawkeye stared at the paperwork for a few moments, and then her eyes softened. "I guess he really is tired," she commented as she walked towards her desk without drawing her gun. Her coworkers were utterly shocked. Then they all silently agreed to feign extreme tiredness the next day so they too could sleep in the office.

"Don't even think about it," Hawkeye warned.

* * *

It was after-hours and everyone had left except Hawkeye. She had finished every piece of paperwork she was authorized to sign. Mustang's desk was clean except for a small stack of papers he would still have to complete.

"Alright, Colonel, you can wake up now." Hawkeye folded her arms.

No response.

"Hm, maybe we should have an impromptu reflex training session? After all, you managed to 'sleep' through my warning earlier today, and I haven't been to target practice yet this week."

Mustang slowly opened one eye. "If it makes you feel better, I did twitch, but you didn't see because of all this paper…" he opened his other eye to take in the almost empty desk in front of him. "…Lieutenant, I think I really am sleeping—this is a dream come true!"

"Ha ha," Hawkeye rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing your paperwork ever again, so don't get any ideas."

Mustang sat up and smiled innocently. "Me? Ideas? Never!"

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "I seem to recall you saying that when we were kids…right before you put frogs in my bed."

"Oh yeah," Mustang didn't attempt to hide his grin. "I remember that."

"And do you remember what I did afterwards?"

The smirk promptly disappeared. "Right. No ideas this time. Promise."

Hawkeye looked at him for a second, and then smiled the slightest bit. "Liar."

Mustang smiled back. "You know me too well."

**A/N: Aw... and we have a cute ending. Yay! I was planning on having this as mostly humor, but my sleep-deprived brain decided otherwise, so here we are ^^ **

**"Hi, I'm Alex and my hobby is poking things with a stick. But I haven't figured out how to make money out of it yet, so I'm still in school."**

**Anybody know where that quote came from? :D Read and review!**


End file.
